Puff of Lime
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.
1. The Only One Remain

**5****th**** December 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Grammar Errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, it's been a while. This is my new Gensou Suikoden fan fiction. I hope you like this story.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>the one you talk about the most the one you will forever love"<br>__**khameran hicks**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Puff of Lime<strong>

**Chapter 1. The Only One Remain.**

**SY 476.**

In a bar a girl sat alone with empty face, only her lime green eyes that moved to close and open, while her body didn't move at all.

_It has been a year since that useless war, but still I can't get rid of it from my memory, not that I want to forget about it, I just don't want to think about it, especially, about Master Luc and Sarah's death, also about him. _

_I was supposed to hate him, since he was the part of the army who defeat Master Luc. But even if he was there that time right before my eyes, I couldn't do anything, I was just standing while looking at him, I was supposed to kill him because he saw what I hid behind my mask, my face._

_And because of that small mistake, I never feel safe. I keep on thinking what if he decided to expose me, after all, he the only one who knows my face, besides, Master Luc and Sarah._

_Of course, Harmonia is also searching for me, but, I don't need to worry about them. Sooner or later, they will give up. The only clue they have about me is blond hair, and who knows how many blonde in this world._

"Hey, miss, do you want to order something or what, you have been sitting here for hours." A man in front of me said.

"Is that a problem for you, sir?" I said nonchalantly.

"If you don't know, I am doing business here, if you have no order, get out from my bar."

I sighed. "People these days just care about money, fine, get me some wines."

He looked at me strangely. "Are you old enough to drink?"

"Not yet, I am 13, but why you care, no one will arrest you because you give a minor some drinks, right."

"What about your parents?"

"I am a runaway, can I get my drinks now!"

"What a naughty girl you are." The man placed a bottle of wine in my table.

"I know. You aren't the first to say that, also it isn't the first time I have some drinks."

I tasted the wine. "Mhmm, it's good."

The man laughed. "I know. That's from Toran."

"Toran, you said."

"Are you from Harmonia?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Did you say that because I have blond hair?"

"Not only that, you dressed like Harmonian."

"I did live there before, but, I am not originally from there."

"Oh, so where are you originally from?"

I smiled wickedly. "I am and this wine came from the same country."

"Toran huh."

I gave him the empty bottle and said seductively. "Thanks for the treat, sir."

"Treat? What do you mean?" I then disappeared with the wind, while the bar's owner shouted and ran outside his bar. "Hey, give me my payment!"

I landed outside the city. "Maybe, I shouldn't have made a scene like that. I only made myself more suspicious."

"Well, what's done is done. It's time to leave Vinay del Zexay after all."

_I have been knocking around like this from Harmonia just to get there, although, I am not even sure, why did I go? My feet just went on by themselves to go to that place, the place where I knew he will be there. I only know one thing, I went there to meet him. That's why, I go to Budehuc Castle._

**{G~S~III}**

Budehuc Castle was crowded because they were celebrating the end of Second Fire Bringer War. Everyone looked so busy and had fun. Much laughter heard at every corner of the castle.

In a room 3 men were discussing something.

"So, do you get something regarding your mission, Nash?"

"Not yet, Lord Sasarai."

"We have to find her before Harmonia does."

"I will find her, Lord Sasarai."

"You may leave, Nash."

"Yes, sir." Nash bowed to Sasarai then left the room. Sasarai was still looking at the door where Nash just left.

The other man approached him. "Bishop, why did you want to find her?"

"Dios, she will be killed if Harmonia find her."

"That is acceptable, after what she done in the war."

"Well, I just feel I need to protect her."

"Did it have something to do with Luc?"

Sasarai laughted. "Perhaps, after all, she is Luc's apprentice, it's like she is a legacy left by Luc, that's why I feel I have to protect her?"

"_Also, Luc must want me to do it._" Sasarai thought.

"Did she even survive the war?"

"She's survive, I don't think she even inside the ruins that time." Sasarai said. "Dios, did you know where is Albert?"

"No, sir, after that war he disappeared."

"What about Caesar?"

"He is here, but I don't think he know where Albert is."

"I see."

"Speaking of him, just know I saw him sleeping near the lake."

Sasarai chuckled. "That's just like him."

**{G~S~III}**

At the entrance of the castle, as usual Cecile were guarding it, on the distance she saw a girl with indecent clothing, she wore sleeveless red shirt which also revealing her still develop cleavage, and she wore short green skirt which end above her knees, and she wore blue tights and yellow boots. She also wore yellow gloves, red neckerchief, and glasses. She carried a backpack on her back.

Cecile greeted her when she arrived at the entrance. "Welcome to Budehuc Castle, what is your business here?"

The girl smiled. "Hi, I come here to enjoy the celebration. By the way, did this castle have a library?"

"Of course, it's a good one too, the librarian, Eike, takes good care of it." Cecile peeved.

"Sorry, I don't mind to offend this castle, it just, it has been a while since I got a good reading."

Cecile bowed. "Oh, I am sorry."

The girl laughed. "So, did this castle have a historian?"

"No, I don't think so, why do you need a historian?" Cecile said while thinking.

"I planned to become one, since, I have nowhere to go and I began to run out of potch."

Cecile face became bright. "You want to work here? Master Thomas will be happy, let's go meet him." Cecile dragged the girl all the way to Thomas's office. Then, without stopping Cecile opened the door and entered it, which made the people inside bewildered by her antic.

An old man approached her. "Cecile your behaviour is improper!"

Cecile bowed. "I am sorry, Sebastian, I am just too excited."

"Why did you leave your post?"

"Ah! You're right, Sebastian, I am going back now." Cecile exited the office, no one realized the other girl was there because they still bewildered by Cecile's antic.

The girl coughed to get their attention.

"And, who are you, miss?" Sebastian examined her.

"I am looking for a job and a place to live here, do you have any?" The girl started.

"What kind of job is it?" The younger man in the room asked.

"I don't mind whatever is it, but if I may, do you need a historian? I was graduated from Harmonia."

The 2 man looked at each other.

"What do you think, Sebastian?"

"I think we do need one, Master Thomas, the library like a haunted place with only Eike there."

"I agree." Thomas laughed.

"Did that mean I got the job?" The girl said.

"Yes, you did. But, we kind of have limited room, is it okay with you to share a room?" Sebastian explained.

"That's fine, who will become my roommate?"

"You will share a room with Cecile, the Commander of Castle's guard." Sebastian answered.

"You mean, the girl just now, great, I will have a good time. Thank you for everything."

Thomas gave her some papers. "Can you fill these papers?"

The girl took the paper and filled it, and then, she gave it back to Thomas.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." Thomas said while shaking hand with the girl.

"Of course, then, I will excuse myself." She approached the door.

"What is your name?" Sebastian asked.

The girl took something from her pocket, and then threw it to Sebastian. "Here." The girl then left.

Sebastian caught it. "What is it, Sebastian?" Thomas looked puzzled.

Sebastian placed it on the desk. It round, green and had a sour smell.

"Isn't it Lime Fruit?" Thomas said to make certain.

"Yes, why would she give it?"

Thomas looked at the paper she just filled and looked at the information about her name.

'_Lime._'

**{G~S~III}**

The girl walked around the castle looking for something or perhaps someone, while looking around she bumped into someone without realizing it.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Someone from her back shouted.

She turned around and faced with 2 men.

"What did I do?" She said nonchalantly.

"You bumped into Lord Sasarai."

"It's fine, Dios."

"Did I do that? I am sorry?" She bowed to them and left.

"What a rude girl!" Dios ranted.

Dios kept on ranting while Sasarai examined the girl from behind.

The girl stopped in front of the lake to enjoy the wind, on the ground she saw someone sleeping, she approached that person and stood beside him.

"I am jealous that you can sleep so peacefully, while I can't have any peace at all." The girl remarked.

The person opened his eyes and looked to his left. He only saw someone's back, so, he stood up to get a good look on her.

"You! The masked magician." He shouted after he looked at her face.

The girl closed his mouth and hugged him. "Where? I don't see anyone, you must be dreaming."

The girl then released him but she still closed his mouth with her right hand. "Now, listen, redhead, if you don't want to die, you better watch your mouth, or this dart will cut your throat."

The girl showed the dart in her left hand. "If you need a name, then, call me Lime." She then released his mouth.

He back away from the girl. "What are you doing here? The war is over?"

She smiled wickedly. "Keep your voice down, I come here to meet you."

"What do you want from me!" He demanded.

"I want to make sure."

He raised his eyebrows. "Make sure about what?"

"About whether you have any intention to expose me or not, I never have any peace because of you."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You know, you are the only one who knows my face."

"What about Albert?"

She scowled. "Oh, that brother of your? Why would you think he knows?"

"If that so, then, why you didn't kill me that time? Why would you let me go?"

"I have my reason."

"What about Harmonia, aren't they searching for you?"

She laughed. "They got no chance."

He looked at her weirdly. "Aren't you underestimating them too much?"

"They won't even think I was the masked magician, I mean, I don't look suspicious at all."

He rolled his eyes. "You suspicious already, they will find you."

"What do you mean?"

"You better change your hairstyle." He said while looking at the green hairpin in the back of her hair.

"You mean that hairpin, right. I won't move it, that's a gift from Sarah. Even though that the same hairpin I use as the masked magician, I just can't let go of it."

"Then, like I said, you are suspicious, someone will realize about it."

"I don't care."

"Why not? You care about my intention."

"That's different."

He looked at the dart that was still in her left hand. "I don't know you use dart, I thought you use rod."

"You mean this." A rod materialised in her right hand then disappeared. "I use both, but, when I was the masked magician I only use rod, now while I am like this I only use dart, it will make me less suspicious, right."

"Oh, did you wear those clothes because of that too." He said to indicate her indecent clothes.

She laughed. "No, I wore it because someone said I dressed like Harmonian. Actually this is my old clothes."

"So, that's why it doesn't seem to fit you." He averted his eyes from looking at anything inappropriate.

"Where is the woman who always takes care of you?"

"You mean Apple, she just left to Toran."

"You didn't go with her."

"No, we aren't travelling together anymore."

"Why not, where will you go anyway?"

"I will continue my study in Harmonia."

"Studying, huh, I thought you fed up of it."

"That's true."

"Well then, I don't think we will meet again, so farewell Caesar." She then walked away with a big smile but unseen by Caesar.

Caesar looked at her uncertainly. "Fare...well Lime."

She then turned around and shouted. "I will be here if you want to meet me." She waved. "Bye."

Caesar looked confused.

A puff of wind blew at the girl retreating form and Caesar.

* * *

><p>That's my original character, Lime, Luc's apprentice also known as the masked magician in the war. What do you think? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marmora F. An Nora<strong>


	2. Mysterious Man

**5****th**** January 2015**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Grammar Errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

><p>Hi everybody. This is the chapter 2 of this story. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer Milkandchocolate. I hope you like this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hatred<em>_ paralyzes __life__; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it."  
><em>_**Martin Luther King Jr.**__**, **__**A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter. The only One Remain.<strong>

"You didn't go with her."

"No, we aren't travelling together anymore."

"Why not, where will you go anyway?"

"I will continue my study in Harmonia."

"Studying, huh, I thought you fed up of it."

"That's true."

"Well then, I don't think we will meet again, so farewell Caesar." She then walked away with a big smile but unseen by Caesar.

Caesar looked at her uncertainly. "Fare...well Lime."

She then turned around and shouted. "I will be here if you want to meet me." She waved. "Bye."

Caesar looked confused.

A puff of wind blew at the girl retreating form and Caesar.

**Chapter 2. Mysterious Man.**

**SY 475.**

"I want to fight, let me fight." A girl with a mask and long green dress begged to a masked man in front of her.

"No." The masked man said firmly.

"Why, Master, I promise to help you until the end. Have I become useless to you?"

The masked man knelt before her and took off the mask on the girl face and revealed that the girl was crying.

"You did promise to me, but I never say I will allow it."

"Then, I really am useless to you." The girl sobbed

"How many times did I have to tell you, both you and Sarah are important for me. What I am about to do is a suicide, I don't want you to die here."

"But, Sarah is also risking her life with you, why can't I?"

"That was her choice, I can't stop her. You're still young, that's why I can't let you die here."

The masked man then stood up. "Sasarai is coming, you have to leave this ruins."

"No, Master. Please, let me die with you."

"Stupid girl, you're still that same girl I met 2 years ago."

The masked man then used his magic to cast her to sleep and open a portal beneath her, she then slowly disappeared. "Please, be safe for me."

The girl then woke up in a forest. "Finally, you awake." She horrified and found a boy not far from there.

The boy examined her. "So, you're the masked magician."

The girl touched her face and realized that her mask wasn't there.

Suddenly from afar someone called. "Caesar, where are you? We will go back to Budehuc Castle."

Caesar looked at the girl one last time then walked away. While, the girl just looked at him silently. After he left she placed her face to her knees and cried, because she knew she the only one remain.

**{G~S~III}**

**SY 481.**

In front of a lake, a girl was sitting and enjoying the view and the wind while writing in a book.

A while later she closed the book and hugged it in her breast, a peace moment like this was what she always wanted but also something that made her sad, because, a moment like this will only made her recalled the past she didn't want to think.

"I forgot to ask Caesar, why he didn't do anything to me that time? And it seems he also didn't tell anyone about me." She said to herself. "Why did I keep forget to ask whenever he came here?"

She stood up and cleaned up the dust in her pants. She walked to her room and entered it.

"Cecile, you're here?" She said after she saw Cecile there.

"Oh, hi, Lime, I am just looking for you."

Lime placed her book on the table. "Did you need something?"

Cecile wasn't listening because she put her attention on Lime's book. "Lime, what is that book?"

"This book is the only things that remind me of I have parents."

Cecile looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, forget about it, so, what do you need from me?" Lime said to change the topic.

"Oh, yes, Master Thomas called you."

"Oh, right, that does remind me, Cecile who else know that you have a crush on Thomas." She said with a sly look.

"What! Nothing like that happens between us?" Cecile flustered.

Lime smiled wickedly. "Then, that's a relief."

"Why is that?" Cecile perplexed.

"You won't mind if I try to tempt him, right." Cecile looked surprised. "See you, Cecile. I will go to meet our dear castle's Master." Lime then left the motionless Cecile.

She laughed. "_Will she still deny her feeling after that?_" She thought.

Lime walked to Thomas's office and knocked it. She then opened it when she heard Thomas said 'Come in'. When she entered it she saw someone else in that room.

"Miss Lime, you have guest, he want to meet you." Thomas indicated the man in the room.

The man wore a cloth which hid his hair and mouth, he dressed likes he came from dessert.

"Thank you for your help, I will excuse myself to talk with her." The man said with veiled voice.

He grabbed lime's hand and brought her outside. "Bring us to your room." The man ordered softly.

Lime obeyed it because she thought it's no use to make a fuss here, besides she was hiding here. That man was strange and suspicious. After they arrived in Lime's room, the man looked around to make sure no one there then closed the door.

"What do you need from me, sir?" Lime asked.

"I know who you are." The man took off his cloth and revealed his face.

Lime eyes wide open. "What do you mean?"

"Stop pretending, I know you're the masked magician not only that, I also know about this." He showed her a picture. Lime was aghast by what she saw in the picture.

She looked at the man with resentment. "What do you want?"

"Leave this place, I will wait for you in Iksay, if you don't show up in one week, I will get the guild to hunt you." He put the cloth back then left the horrified Lime.

Lime lost her balance and fell to the floor, she trembled with fear and regret while looking at the floor, slowly her tears fell.

Suddenly someone knocked the door then opened it.

Lime didn't care even if someone saw her at her weakest form, but then, she heard a man voice.

"Lime, what's happen? You're all right?" He said while lifting her body.

Lime eyes widen, she knows that voice. "Caesar." She whispered.

Lime hugged him and cried on his chest for about 10 minutes. After she calmed down, they sat on the chair in the room.

"What happened?" Caesar asked while looking at her suspiciously.

"Someone knows who I am and he forced me to come with him, if not he will call the guild to hunt me." Lime said with depression face.

"You think, I will believe that." Caesar was furious.

Lime looked at him with irritation. "You think I lie!"

Caesar was irate. "You're hiding something, whatever is it, that's your real problem, that's the real reason you cried."

"What make you to say that!" Lime was furious.

Caesar stood up. "You're different from the Lime I knew. Will the Lime I know cry just because someone try to capture or kill her, she will only laugh and say 'I don't care', isn't that right, Lime."

Lime stood up and approached the door. "You know nothing about me." She opened the door and left.

"_If only you know, Caesar._" She thought.

**{G~S~III}**

Tomorrow in the morning, Cecile wake Lime up and shouted. "Lime, did you hear about the rumour?"

Lime scrubbed her eyes. "What rumour?"

"The Spirit of the Lake." Cecile said excitedly.

"What? What's that?" Lime said sleepily.

"Last night, an eye witness saw someone floating on the lake, like a goddess, her body was glowing with green light."

"Are you serious! Who is that eye witness?"

"Sir Nash."

"What! I don't believe it." Lime got up quickly and dashed out to the lake.

It was crowded and people talked 'Is it true, there is a spirit live in this lake', 'I want to see it', 'That impossible', 'That Nash must be drunk'.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind her said. She turned around to see Caesar was there.

"What else? Checking out about the rumour?" Lime answered.

"That was you, right. So, what are you doing here? I mean last night, Miss Lake's Spirit." Caesar said suspiciously.

Lime tried to walk away, but Caesar grabbed her right hand. "I have nothing to tell you, let me go."

Caesar didn't budge, even thought Lime gave him a frightening look. But, suddenly, Caesar felt his arm ache, which made him released his grip on Lime's right hand, there was a small cut there and fresh blood flowed.

He looked up at Lime and saw in Lime's left hand a dart with his blood on it edge.

"Don't forget who I am, redhead." With that Lime left.

"_I am sorry, I have no choice._" She thought.

"So fast, when did she give me this cut?" Caesar said with irritation.

At midnight, a strange figure with black cloak and a hood was moving in the darkness suspiciously and slowly, but surely leaving Budehuc.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marmora F. An Nora<strong>


	3. Captured

**5****th**** February 2015**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

><p>Hi everybody. This is the chapter 3 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>They don't know what love is. Here they learn what hate is, and I am so sad that they might never know love because hate came first."<br>__**A.S. King**__**, **__**Everybody Sees the Ants**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter. Mysterious Man.<strong>

Caesar didn't budge, even thought Lime gave him a frightening look. But, suddenly, Caesar felt his arm ache, which made him released his grip on Lime's right hand, there was a small cut there and fresh blood flowed.

He looked up at Lime and saw in Lime's left hand a dart with his blood on it edge.

"Don't forget who I am, redhead." With that Lime left.

"_I am sorry, I have no choice._" She thought.

"So fast, when did she give me this cut?" Caesar said with irritation.

At midnight, a strange figure with black cloak and a hood was moving in the darkness suspiciously and slowly, but surely leaving Budehuc.

**Chapter 3. Captured.**

Deep in the forest, in the middle of heavy rain, 2 people hand in hand ran together hastily without care about the rain and direction, although their clothes were wet and full with mud and they lost their breath from running, they continued to run. Around them there was a green circle that protected them from harm.

"Lime, how much longer can you hold the circle, you have to rest." The person in the back said.

"No, I will hold it as long as I can. We need the circle to protect us from their guns." Lime said while concentrated her magic on the rod in her left hand.

From behind them the sound of many guns could be heard, but thanks to the circle it couldn't get through them.

**{G~S~III}**

**Few hours ago.**

I opened the door of my room slowly and looked around. "Good, no one seems to be around."

I walked outside carefully without sound while wearing a black cloak and hood to hide my form. Slowly I reached the entrance and found the sleeping form of Cecile. "I can't believe it. She's still here at midnight."

I tried to open the fence, but it seemed to be locked. I called my rod then chanted a spell to open the fence, then, walked through it, and locked it again.

I made my rod disappeared again and moved on.

First step, nothing happen, second step, everything seemed to be okay, third step, usually something happen at third step, but still, nothing happen, fourth step, it looks like I was just being paranoid.

"Hold it." A voice from my back said.

I sighed. "_I know it, it can't be this easy._"

I turned around to see my captor. A man with teal eyes and short blond hair with black strip and tan skin, he must be a Grasslander. He looked firm while pointing his knife near my throat.

He removed the hood in my head. "Don't try to run." He ordered. "Move."

He led me farther from the castle. "_That strange, I thought he will bring me back. Then, where will this man lead me?_"

In the direction he led me, I saw someone, after we were closer, my eyes wide opened. "_Why was he here?_"

I never have the courage to look straight at his emerald eyes. He walked to me clearly with consternation showed in his stare.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked.

I turned my face to the left, I couldn't face him. But, he held my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Listen Lime, I will help you if you ask, you don't need to do it like this. Don't you trust me?" He said.

I glared at him. "What about you, don't you trust me. Did you need to point a knife on my throat?"

"She has a point there, Caesar." The man with the knife said.

Caesar sighed. "All right, you can put down that knife, Hugo."

Hugo put down the knife, I winked at him. "Thanks, sweet blond."

Hugo looked at me strangely, while Caesar rolled his eyes.

"So, the news about the flirty historian in Budehuc is you." Hugo commented.

"Yes, I am. Now, Caesar, can you explain?" I demanded.

"Lime, we need your help." Caesar started.

I looked at him with confused eyes. "Help?"

"There was rumour that the masked magician is going to start another war with Harmonia for revenge." Caesar explained.

I didn't know what my face looked like after I heard that, but I was really taken aback.

"And Caesar said you can help us to find the masked magician." Hugo said.

I raised my eyebrows, then looked at Caesar, in his face clearly wrote 'Your secret is safe'.

I smiled. "So, what's the plan?"

"Tell me first, why did you try to leave the castle?" Caesar looked at me suspiciously.

"I can't stay here any longer." I said without looking at them.

Caesar gazed at me, as if tried to find lie in my words.

"Then, where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere far from here."

"Then, be our guest." Hugo said.

I raised my eyebrows. "What!"

"We will go to Chisha Village, maybe, they know something." Hugo explained.

"That's far from here, isn't it?" Caesar remarked.

"I can't go with you two." I protested.

"Why?" Caesar demanded.

I stammered. "I...I...Don't..."

Caesar cut me. "You have to tell me."

I shouted. "NO, I DON'T." I ran.

They chased me, but they couldn't catch me that easily.

Caesar shouted. "Lime, did you have to do this!"

"Yes, please, leave me alone, will you." I stopped. I walked to Caesar then kneeled in front of him.

I begged. "Please, don't do this to me."

Caesar looked at me with pity and turned away his face from me. I smiled wickedly and called my rod and opened a portal beneath me.

Caesar looked surprised and disappointed. I disappeared slowly with a wicked smile in my face, although inside I was sad for doing this to him.

I showed up near Iksay and waited for that person. I looked up to the sky seeing the sky became bright and the sun was rising.

"I know you will come." A voice said.

"Enough with that and lead the way." I demanded.

"Impatient as always." The voice commented.

"And you're bloodthirsty as always, huh Yuber." I commented while glaring at his red and blue eye.

"Certainly, my dear." Yuber then led me to an inn, and then to a room, we entered the room and settled ourselves in the chairs.

"So, where's Albert?" I asked nonchalantly.

Yuber laughed. "How did you know he's here?"

"You think I will believe you found that picture yourself, you don't have the brain for that."

"You're right. He was out there to perform the plan."

I raised my eyebrows. "What plan?"

Yuber laughed. "You know, about 'that plan'."

"Are you the one who spread the rumour about the masked magician?"

"Yeah, that part of the plan."

I shouted. "No, you're kidding, right."

"Of course not, you're not the only one remain after all. You, Albert and I, we will continue the plan." Yuber laughed.

"No, I don't want to." I ran from that room, from that inn and from Iksay.

I stopped in the entrance, because there were many gunners pointed their gun at me, they must be the guild. I looked behind, the gunner were there too, I was surrounded. I called my rod and form a magic green circle.

I heard the shooting of the guns. I closed my eyes but nothing passed me or my circle. I opened my eyes, and saw Caesar and Hugo in front of me. I was shocked to see them.

"Leave them to me, you two run." Hugo said.

Without thinking I grabbed Caesar's hand to pull him inside the circle, then, ran with him. I still couldn't look straight at his eyes and just looked forward.

We ran until we reached the forest and hid and rested in a cave we found there. I was sitting before him without making any sound. Until, suddenly he started to speak.

"Don't think I've forgive you."

"I don't ask any." I said without looking at him.

"You still don't want to tell me what happened."

"Nope."

He sighed. "Did you want to test my temper?"

"Then, just let it out."

He looked irritated. "Someone is going to start a war, I need you to help."

"Nothing I can do to help." I said nonchalantly.

Caesar pinned me to the cave's wall. "You are the masked magician. I know you can do something."

"Let go of me." I demanded.

I glared at him, but, I couldn't look straight at his eyes, so, I turned down my face.

He let me go. I turned around and kept my distance from him.

"I will leave you alone for a while. I hope you don't run away." He moved away. "I will be in front of the cave."

I turned around to see his back and his retreating form.

I wasn't supposed to be with him like this. But, that made me happy, I was happy to be around him. I wasn't supposed to feel it. I wonder when it started. When did I start to like him?

After a while Caesar came back hurriedly.

"Lime, we have to run now, they're coming." He said hurriedly.

I was horrified. I formed the circle back and ran with Caesar. Later, I realized it was raining.

**{G~S~III}**

I kept on running with my rod in my left hand and Caesar's hand in my right hand, I strengthened my grip on my right hand, I couldn't lose him and I mustn't drag him into my trouble.

But, I am getting tired and I fell to the ground. "Lime, are you okay?" Caesar looked at me worriedly.

I was losing my strength because I tried to hold the circle, but the circle starting to fade. "I can't stop here." I said to myself.

The sound of gunshots kept coming, then, suddenly Caesar screamed.

I was taken aback then realized his crest was bleeding, he had been shouted. This was my fault. If only I was stronger. My eyes watered in my distress.

We moved to hide behind a big tree, he was weaker. I know he was dying. But, I don't want to leave him, I chose to stay. Yes, that's my choice, just like when Sarah chose to stay beside Master Luc. Finally, now I can chose to stay behind the one I care, something I wanted to do for Master Luc before.

I washed away my tears and sat closer to his sleeping form and closed my eyes. "Don't worry, I will protect you." I whispered.

"No, leave me." He said in grimace.

I was taken aback, he sound just like Master Luc when he sent me away.

"Why?" My face was full with disappointment. "_Was I also useless for him?_"

He held my hands. "Please, I have no hope left, but you still have it."

I still won't budge. "Lime, I am sorry."

I looked at him in bewilderment. "For what?"

"Because I doubt you, since the day I saw you, I know you didn't have any bad intention. That's why, I didn't do anything, and I was always trust you since our meeting in Budehuc 5 years ago. I am just worried. You know how I felt when I saw you're crying in your room. I can't help but acting hard on you because I wanted to protect you."

My tears flowed again, I was relieved, I thought he hate me. Then, I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered. Then, I released him and looked at his smiling face.

"You must go now."

"Please, don't say it."

"I don't think we will meet again, so, farewell Lime."

That's the same words I said to him before, but that time I was just joking, this time could it be a joke too?

Caesar then closed his eyes. My eyes wide opened. I called him over and over, but he didn't move at all. I felt his pulse was growing weak.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because the guild will hear me. I held his shoulders tightly hoping he will wake up. But, there was no response from him. In my distress, I did something on impulse.

I closed my eyes while my lip touched something soft and wet. Then, I felt a puff of wind blew at me. I opened my eyes, and then, I believe I really did it, I really did kiss him. Slowly, I put him again the tree. I looked at his face closely while I washed away my tears and whispered. "I love you."

That's right, I have been in love all this time, and I didn't realized it, because I kept thinking he was someone I supposed to hate for his part in the last war.

In the distance I could hear the guild was approaching, with great reluctance I left Caesar there.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marmora F. An Nora<strong>


End file.
